


Not Today

by owlpockets



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria was already drawing her gun a half a second after she rounded the corner and discovered a woman she didn’t recognize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_Aleera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Aleera/gifts).



“Maria Hill.”

Maria was already drawing her gun a half a second after she rounded the corner and discovered a woman she didn’t recognize. She stayed close to the wall and lowered her weapon when she saw the other woman was apparently unarmed. There was a softness to her edges, as if she wasn’t quite existing entirely on this plane. And sure, Maria realized how crazy that sounded even in her head, but stranger things had happened in her life.

“My name is Tessa. I suspect you figured out the rest already,” she said mildly.

“Not entirely. You’re not human…and not really here?” The last bit came out more uncertain than Maria intended. She wasn’t thinking straight.

“If that’s what you like to think,” Tessa answered. She had a gentle, quiet air about her and Maria felt unexpected drawn in.

Maria considered asking for more details, but she settled on a more direct question. “Why are you here?”

“You’re bleeding out, Maria.” She was, and that seemed okay. Maria had almost forgotten she’d been shot. “Under normal circumstances, I’d be here to…help.”

Ah, the details started to piece together into a complete picture. “Are you Death?” Religion was never an institution she could fit into her life. Maria choked a little, her vision blurring temporarily.

“In a sense.” Tessa tucked the strands of her sleek black bob away from her face. “But today I’m a messenger. People close to you are dabbling in things that shouldn’t exist. Experiments. Keep your eyes open Maria, you’re not ready to die today.”

The warning should have chilled her blood. There were questions on the tip of her tongue, but Maria couldn’t focus anymore. “Thanks, I think.”

Tessa smiled, softly and sadly. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
